Dimensional Omega
by Domain627
Summary: Epsilon; intrigued. The Soviets; enthusiastic. The Allies; cautious. The very thoughts of factions engaged in a world war as portals of unknown origin appeared in their territories. The conflict between the three powers risk to expand to an unknown world. where science meet supernatural and modern meet medieval. Concept is from Gate. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dimensional Omega – Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Allied Hospital, Oslo, Norway [3:45 PM]_

It was two days after a portal of unknown origin appeared near the city. The populace watch in shock of the is before them; some believing it was a realistic scene for a movie while others believed it was an weapon that being prepared to be used against the Allies.

Ever since Third World War started a year ago and continued on across the Earth. First it started between the Allies and Soviet. Then Epsilon appeared from the shadows with technology and manpower that neither faction was expecting. Soon the conflict escalated to a global war between the three powers.

What was not expected when the portal appeared was when a huge creature; a dragon, entered the world. Over a thousand of lives were lost and a quarter of the city was destroyed in a matter of hours when it attacked. Law enforcement in the area attempted to push it back, but their efforts was in vain.

The destruction ended when Harriers from a nearby air base scrambled to intercept the creature. While small arms fire had little effect against it, the dragon was finally killed when HEAT missiles struck its head. Oslo receive relief when an Allied mechanized company arrived to help the injured and reconstruction was soon planned.

"Ugh…"

In a hospital which was left untouched during the attack, lay an injured 22 year old man. He have medium length brown hair, a light stubble and a fit build. However, he had bandages covering the top of head and his right eye, while his left deep green eye was left untouched. He also missing his left forearm, which the stump was wrapped.

He regained consciousness and looked around with his remaining eye. With his body slowly regaining its feeling, he realize what have happened. Touching where is right eye and left forearm used to be, he sighed as he knew this was going to happen.

It was then the door opened and there he saw a doctor and 43 year old military officer with light blond hair and a magnum mustache. His brown eyes show relief as he saw the injured man now awake.

"Patient Lukas Connor is here… He is awake! We expected him to be unconscious for about a week!"

"I know Lieutenant Connor well. It take more than a creature from another dimension to take him out."

After the doctor left the room by the request, the officer approached with a relief look on his face.

"Glad to see you are alive Lukas."

"I think I could say the same Colonel Marcus… I mean Adrian."

Not everyone in the military know, but the two were good friends and greeted each other normally, but only in important military meetings that they refer to each other by rank to keep with formalities.

"Indeed. You were given off-time yesterday, but I heard to risk your life to get as many people away from that creature's rampage."

Lukas recalled the event as he looked at the Colonel. When he was getting a family with a young daughter out of a building, the dragon's tail struck it and began to collapse. He picked up the young girl and threw her at her parents before the building finally collapsed on top of him.

"Off-duty or not, it is my duty as a soldier to save as many innocents as possible. Truth be told, I expected to die when it was buried under the rubble, Adrian."

"I feared that may have happened to you as well, but the doctor told me you're very lucky. Parts of the building actually prevented the larger debris from fully crushing you. However the doctors told me some of it damaged your right eye beyond repair and part of your left arm was severed."

Lukas looked down with a pained look. "Like I said, I did my duty as a soldier. But I fear my military career is over." He served as a squad leader during the ongoing Third World War, but now he was no shape to into the front line. However, he didn't expect Adrian to put his hand on his shoulder and with a small smile.

"Our research division just recently completed reverse-engineering of the Soviet's cybernetic technology. They are currently looking for volunteers for the augmentation process. If you're interested, I can sign you up."

Lukas recall the day when Allied spies successfully stole copies of Soviet cybernetics blueprints. The military was divided on its usage. Some believe it should be used to even the scales against their enemies. Others however felt that the cost of humanity isn't worth its application.

"You know I have some qualms using cybernetics, but knowing our researchers… I am going to something unbelievable, I accept. I will go through with the augmentation as long they don't any unwanted changes to my body." Lukas was one of the few who felt cybernetics have some use, but one shouldn't throw away much of their flesh and blood in the process.

"Very well Lieutenant, I will contact them when I return back to base. Just rest up until then." Adrian then walked to the door, but stopped and turned back to Lukas. "Oh, before I forget. High Command heard of your actions during the attack and are reviewing if a promotion is in order."

Lukas had wide eyes; or rather his remaining left eye. He had mixed thoughts as Adrian then left the room.

"A promotion? I would be pleased of becoming a Captain, but I fear I am not ready. I have only have lead squads into battle. I have yet to lead whole companies…"

* * *

 _5 Months Later_

 _Allied Base - Valhalla, Oslo, Norway [5:30 PM]_

After the portal appeared, it never went away regardless of the time passed. With the fear of another creature coming out. The Allies constructed a large fortified base near it to ensure that Oslo isn't threatened again, for reconstruction efforts are underway.

The good news for the Allies is that the portals were not related to the Chronosphere, so there is relief in the military that one of their superweapons wasn't responsible for the Oslo incident. However, the bad news is that in turn, it wasn't possible to close the portal with the Chronosphere. The only option was to create the base with extensive defenses.

While packing variety of defenses such as Gun Turrets and Prism Towers, its greatest asset was a pair of Grand Cannons in the middle of the base on a high platform. If another dragon ever come out, it would feel the wrath of the most powerful cannons the Allies have in their disposal. The new base was named Valhalla due to its extensive defenses and the climate of Norway; suitable when up against the supernatural and unknown.

However, news soon spread that when the portal near Oslo appeared, there were 2 other cases as well. The Russian city of Kazan also suffered a destruction attack and it was reported that a portal appeared somewhere in Antarctica, which was Epsilon primary territory.

Out of concern that the portals may be linked to the same world where the dragon came from, multiple companies of the Allied military were stationed in Valhalla. Initially it consist of hose from the European Alliance, but was soon joined by American units and even those from the Pacific Front; Asian counties that supported the Allies.

While the odds of an attack through the portal by one of the powers is unlikely due to the worlds unknown terrain and the distance of each portal from one another, it is better to be safe than sorry.

At one of the base's multiple helipads, a Stallion transport helicopter arrived on to offload its recent transfers to Valhalla. As it landed and dropped off its passenger, one of them came out wearing a trench coat with an insignia that signify a captain.

He was then greeted by a soldier who saluted him. "Captain Connor. Good to see you sir. Colonel Marcus want to see you."

"Understood. Take me to me."

"Right away sir. Follow me."

Lukas looked around the base as he followed the soldier escorting him. 'It been 5 months and they were able to create a fortress in that period. High Command is surely taking no chances for what lay beyond the portal."

He had the same appearance from months ago, but he was quite noticeable from an ordinary officer. The augmentation process from SteinsTech to replace his lost body parts. His right eye bare a horizontal scar, but now has a cybernetic eye which has blue lens and tiny moving components.

As for his left forearm, there was now a cybernetic replacement in its place. It is humanlike design with a black coating and joints. While calibrated with the strength of a fit human, it can be set in an emergency to the point he could have the strength to bend metal pipes and crush small rocks.

Regarding his rank as Captain, he was given the rank after he undergo the augmentation process due acts of outstanding bravery during the dragon attack. Despite his reservation of getting the rank due to his inexperience in leading larger groups, Lukas display feats of courage and leadership that High Command took into consideration.

As a Captain, he was now sent to battles against the Soviets and Epsilon as a field commander. He was recently transferred to Valhalla as one of the bases many commanders for special operations. By this time, Lukas became experienced in leading companies; both infantry and mechanized on the field.

After walking a considerable distance to the command center and then being lead to the briefing room, Lukas once again was face to face with Adrian. Since it was an important military meeting, they greeted each other by rank. It was because it was Lukas first assignment in a special task force, which its name and objective were not known to him yet. He hoped to learn what he was getting himself into in this meeting.

"Colonel Marcus, Captain Connor reporting."

"Good you're here Captain. We have a long day ahead today."

"I know I been allocated to a special task group, but for what purpose Colonel."

"As you know, I been place in charge of Valhalla and now been given command the task force you are in now. As the objective of the task force."

"What is it?"

"Captain, our objective to explore the world beyond that portal. Our scientist decided to call the world Dimesion-2."

Lukas had a shocked face and Adrian is not surprised. Before, recon drone were sent through the portal to scan its environment. Reports show that it has a similar environment to Earth and scientist say that the atmosphere is like to Earth before the Industrial Revolution. Some drones collect some plant life and it was shown that its genetics are very similar to the ones found here.

Recently, drones were sent through to scan if the surrounding is safe for deployment. After seeing there are no dangerous creatures around, High Command gave the green light for the formation of the Interdimensional Recon Division; the very task force he was placed in command of and which Lukas is part of now.

"We are going to the other side!? What are we supposed to do if we faced hostile creatures?! What if we meet another race beyond our world?!"

"Calm down Captain! I am aware of the dangers, but we are not going in unprepared! Calm yourself."

Lukas took a deep breathe to calm himself as Adrian then started to continue the conversion.

"The task force as known as the Interdimensional Recon Division. We are to explore what lay beyond the portal and report our findings back. Regarding hostile creatures and forces, we are free to engage them if the situation warrants it. Our researchers confirm that the dragon that attacked Oslo had scales and flesh that has a density similar to well-armored tank, so HEAT missiles and AP tank rounds will be provided just in case.

"Huh… Huh… So you're going to lead the recon mission Colonel?" Lukas was able to recover from his recent outburst and now talking formally again. He was after all just been transferred to the base, only to lead an expedition into an unknown world.

"About that… You are in direct command of the recon unit. I have my duties in Valhalla, so I can't directly in the field. I heard that you did well commanding troops in the battlefield, so I know you well be fine leading the recon."

"I… I understand Colonel. Who will be under my command?"

"You will be in command of 6 Cavalier medium tanks and 6 Archon armored multirole carriers. 2 of the Archons are fitted with heavy machine guns and another two are equipped with vehicle repair arms. They will also be transporting squads of G.I.s supported by Field Medics. As for you, you will be commanding in a Thor Gunship. It may be overkill, but High Command isn't taking any chances."

"Understood. Any maps or navigation support?"

"I am afraid not. The drones didn't go far, so we have no long-range maps available. However since you are in a Thor Gunship, you will have a birds-eye view of the terrain. I will provide what findings was made to your PDA. The observation scanner on the Thor is state-of-the-art, so you will able to receive large-scale tactical information quickly."

Lukas was quiet as he was made command of the recon units that was going to be sent to the unknown. Adrian noticed this and asked him one last question, "So will there be anything else?"

Lukas only made a small smirk. "When do I began the operation?"

* * *

 _Unknown Region, Dimension-2 [Believed to be 1:30 AM]_

'So this is the new world… I admit it is not what I was expecting. Hard to believe we may have found another Earth."

Lukas was looking at the tactical screen inside the Thor Gunship. He was belted to a seat and the screen as angled so it was like he was using a touchscreen computer. Through it, he saw that the terrain consist of grasslands forests and mountains.

The Thor Gunship was one of most prized aircraft of the European Alliance; one of the key members of the Allies. It was larger than ordinary helicopters and used powerful propulsion systems to move quickly. Its armor can withstand heavy punishment and its uses a miniature weather control beacon to create bolts of lightning to attack; nicknamed 'Mjonir'. It is also equipped with speakers to motivate the friendly troops in its presence. Many in the military dubbed it the best command aircraft available to the Allies.

The recon unit was deployed at 1:00 AM, so to avoid detection since both the creatures and possibly people in the world should be asleep. As everyone got into formation while admiring the scenery, Lukas made give out clear orders to the unit.

"Alright everyone. Explorer-Lead here. Safeties off on all weapons, but only engage if attacked. Don't worry, our weapons are more than sufficient to deal with hostile creatures. Keep your cameras and microphones on to record our findings and be sure to report to me on anything unusual."

Explorer Lead is Lukas in the Thor Gunship. Explorer-1; consisting of the Cavaliers; the most balanced tank in the Allied arsenal regarding both speed, armor and firepower. Explorer-2; consisting of the Archons, armored carriers which sacrifice speed for additional armor; allowing it to act as support in heavy combat zones.

The troops in the Archons consist of a G.I.s; each armed with a Vector CRB and a DSR-80 machine gun. They also supported by a number of Field Medics to treat any possible injuries.

"Any questions?" Lukas heard nothing from the others, showing that they were prepared. He took a deep breath and gave the order. "All units, began the operation!"

Soon Explorer-Lead took point and the rest of the unit followed. The roar of their engines echoed across the landscape as they began their investigation into the region. Despite the peaceful feeling of the landscape, it is foolish to drop their guard in an unknown world.

Thanks to their vehicles, they cover a lot of distance within the region in about 20 minutes. However, it was the usual grassland, trees and mountains. While it would be boring seeing the same scene over and over again, it was much better than fighting huge dragon and is a good break from being in the Third World War and the frontlines.

Lukas was thinking of turning back since they saw nothing of interest. He will report back that the area is clear and that the construction of a forward base is possible. However the thought was broken when he heard his coms.

"Explorer-Lead. Explorer-1-1 here. I see smoke in the horizon and is several klicks away. Should we take a look?"

"It is possibly a sign of life. It would be for our best interest to investigate. Explorer-1 and Explorer-2! Move towards the smoke! If you see any people there, don't fire until I give the order!"

With that order, the recon unit moved at their top speed to reach there. The Thor Gunship moved at slower speed so it could avoid moving too far from the rest of the unit. Yet there were in for a surprised when they got closer to their destination. The entire unit could hire gun shots and cannon fire from the position they were going to!

"Everyone! Do you hear that!?"

"I do Explorer-2-4! Those loud bangs are the sound of tanks firing, but those gun shots… Those are possibly PPSh 41s! But only Soviet Conscripts uses those weapons!"

'Soviets!' Lukas was now concerned on the situation. It seems the Soviets had the same idea with their portal back in Russia. Based on the attack, they are either engaging either one of those dragons or even possibly the world's inhabitants.

"What should we do Explorer-Lead? I know we shouldn't interfere with this world, but I can't stand here doing nothing while the Soviets are doing what god knows what there!"

It was then he made possibly one of the biggest decision in his life. If the Soviets were engaging a dragon, it would be best to leave them be. But if they were engaging defenseless civilians…

"All units! There is possibly Soviets over there. If they are engaging civilians, destroy the attackers and help any injured!"

No one made a compliant and unison, moved their vehicles as fast they could to the battle. The Thor Gunship went top speed in hopes to get the Soviets attention. When it arrived at the edge of what seems to be a field in 10 seconds, Lukas was taken off guard of the scene he saw on his tactical map.

* * *

There were the smoothing ruins of tents scattered around and among them are hundreds of slain men with medieval armor and weapons. The map took as much of the battlefield as possible, but there are possibly tens of thousands of dead littering the field. However scans indicate they were not killed with bullets or explosions, so there must been a battle here before and the Soviets ended up coming here first.

When he looked at the strength of the Soviets here, it was recon unit like his. They were in the middle of the ruins and they were small in number. It only consist of 3 Rhino heavy tanks, 2 Tsivils and 10 Conscripts opening firing at the distance. There was a taken out Rhino, which was upside down and its tracks broken. However there wasn't a sign that it was hit by an anti-tank round.

It was clear they are from the Russian military since each key member of the Soviet Union have different doctrines and armaments, just like the Allies. Russia prefer to use heavy weaponry and their advanced Tesla weapons.

When Lukas looked at what they were shooting at, he was in a shock. They were firing at a retreating horde of armored knights. Clearly it was a massacre for they were either gunned down by gun fire and the shells from the tanks were tearing them to shreds. The dead in their area had bullet holes all over their plate armor or were in pieces. Based on the scene, the knights possibly made a charge at them, but were obviously cut down in large numbers and were now fleeing for their lives.

Realizing that the Soviet would possibly chase after them and attack any settlements in their path, Lukas made his move. "Move forward! Let give the Soviets a taste of the sky!"

"Yes sir!" The pilots charged into the fray as the gunner target the beacon at the Tsivils since they have anti-air flak cannons. Soon a miniature black cloud appeared near the aircraft and a bolt of lightning came forth at the Soviets. They were pre-occupied of attacking the fleeing knights that they didn't listen when the Thor Gunship roared into action.

In a split second, the bolt struck on the Tsivils and turning into a burning heap of metal after igniting its ammunition. Conscripts near it was electrocuted and fell to the ground dead. Those still alive looked up and saw the Thor Gunship approaching. The Thor Gunship was equipped with special transmission interceptors, so Lukas could hear the enemy communications if close enough.

"Allies! How did they…?!"

"And a Thor Gunship no less! Our Anti-air weapons will not be effective in its armor! We need to get out of here and warn command! NOW!"

The Rhinos turned to the opposite direction to fall back while the remaining Conscripts rushed to the last Tsivil as it was now aiming its flak cannons at the Thor. However another bolt of lightning struck once again due to the 'Mjonir' Beacon, destroy the transport before it fire a shot along with the Conscripts.

As the Rhinos were making their way to the edge of the forest, Explorer-1 arrived with their cannons loaded and ready to fire.

"Russian Rhinos in our field of fire!"

"Fire at will!"

"Allied Cavaliers! In front!"

"Dammit! Fire! Fire!"

The tanks were now open firing at each other. While the Rhinos had more firepower and armor, the Cavaliers have larger numbers and the support of Explorer-2, who which two Archons fired their 'Mist' missiles at the Rhinos tanks. Despite taking hits and some of the Cavaliers and Archons suffer some damage, the Allies took no casualties.

In less than a minute, the Soviet tanks were now smoking pieces of scrap after being overwhelmed by missiles and shells. As the entire recon units regrouped, they stared at the carnage that occurred on this piece of land. While the world is possibly in the medieval era, it was also the era were battle became bloody with men charging each other with swords and shields.

"Don't lose focus. There are possibly survivors among the dead. All infantry, spread out and find anyone alive." The soldiers staring at the countless bodies littering the ground were able to regain their resolve thanks to Lukas. Despite being soldiers and prepared for death, the sight before them is something that could be erased so easily.

With Luka's order, the Archons unload the infantry and medic on the field and began their search for survivors. He also ordered his pilot with him in the Thor Gunship to scan the field for any life signs. After scans, there are two life signs there."

"Very well. I want the gunship to land here and also get a squad to check for survivors in this area."

"You sure Captain?"

"Yes I am sure. We will carry our sidearm just in case the survivors may become hostile.

"Understood."

* * *

He braced himself as the Thor Gunship reached its landing zone seconds later. When it landed, Lukas along with two of the crew armed with weapons and exit the craft. They were surprised of who those survivors were. 'What the, I don't recall girls fighting in a battlefield in Medieval times. This world is much different from the real world than I thought.'

They saw a young girl with blond hair and in medieval armor. She was covered in blood and was cradling an injured girl who was younger. She had silver hair and a revealing blue outfit, but also had a deep, bleeding cut on the side of her belly and had 3 bullet wounds on her right thigh. She was breathing hard and possibly at the risk of dying without proper medical attention due to blood loss.

The blond girl had a fearful and angered look, no doubt of seeing the Soviets decimate the knights and then seeing the Allies come by to attack the Soviets in return. She then shouted in a language that Lukas could recognize as Russian.

'Looks like learning Russian would helpful in this moment. It seems she said "Who are you people?! If you want her, you will to take her from my dead hands!"'

He then took a step forwards and made a handshake gesture. "Don't be afraid. We're friendlies. We destroyed the force that was attacking you. We're are known as the Allies and we mean no harm." Lukas said in Russian, hoping to communicate with her.

She was shocked that he could speak her country's language; broken but understandable. While she was speechless, Lukas then looked at the girl in her arms. "Please come with us. I promise you that your friend will receive the medical attention she needs. We of the Allied Nations will ensure her full recovery. You have my word."

After a moment of silence after looking at her friend's pained face, she then looked at Lukas in the eye. To Lukas, it seems she was choosing either to trust strangers or risk her friend's survival. "Very well. If you promise to ensure Lady Ellenora's recovery, I, Limalisha, will be your prisoner of war."

Lukas and his escorts were shocked of her response, but he made a calm reply. "Don't worry Limalisha, you are not going to be our prisoner. Even if you're one, who treat our prisoners with respect and dignity. We will return you back to your home as soon we get everything sorted out." He was caught of guard of her thought of becoming a prisoner of war. It was suitable for a medieval world like they were in, but he starting to wish that he worded his statement differently to avoid misunderstands.

It was soon a squad of GI approached them with a Field Medic and were relief to see there are survivors of the Soviet attack. They searched the field that the knights were attacked and found no survivors; until now.

"Good to see you all here. Medic, I need you treat this survivor. She is seriously wounded and I need her stabilized on our trip back to Valhalla." Lukas pointed to the girl Limalisha was holding who she called Ellenora.

The Field Medic nodded and kneeled to check on her injuries. Seeing that it wouldn't become fatal later on, he disinfected the wound and dressed it up tightly.

Lukas then pressed on his earpiece to contact the rest of the units. "All units, regroup at my position."

Less than a minute later, the Cavaliers, Archons and G.I.s arrived, which shocked Limalisha to her core. 'Those blue-skinned steel beasts are very different from those that attacked. And those soldiers… Their armors and weapons are unlike anything I ever seen.'

It was a shocking sight for her to see such unknowns that close. In her eyes, in front of here of creatures made of steel and capable of absolute destruction. The soldiers were wearing armor not of metal, but of an unknown material. They also wielded not swords, but strange staves.

It was then the Field Medics came up to Lukas with sad expressions.

"Sir, I am afraid the odds of finding other survivors is slim. Especially with the number of bodies scattered across the field.

"We did what could, that all that matters. Is there room left to transport the survivors in the Archons?"

"We only have one seat left on each of the Archons. I don't think the women would less enthusiastic of being surrounded by us."

"The gunship have enough extra seats to accommodate them. Everyone get ready, for we are heading back."

The soldiers then loaded into the Archons as Lukas and the others when into the gunship. One of the aircraft's crew carried Ellenora inside with Limalisha following into the gunship. She looked in awe of the interior of the aircraft and the technology it was equipped with. It was sight that she never seen before in her entire life. In her eyes, she was entering the belly of a metal beast that could channel the power of lightning.

"What is this strange creature you call gunship? It let you stay inside its belly as it fly in the sky and fires bolt of lightning at its foes."

"Sorry, anything regarding the Thor's armaments is classified information. But I can promise you what you are going see in Valhalla is like no other."

Lukas helped buckled her and the unconscious Ellenora in their seats before doing back to the tactical screen. As he buckled up, he give the order to move out.

"This is Explorer-Lead! We are done here! Our destination is Valhalla! Explorer-1 and Explorer-2, follow me!"

Much to Limalisha surprise, she felt the aircraft lifted off the ground and into the sky. She tightened her grip on the straps as it moved at a speed she hasn't experienced before. The rest of unit followed suit and moved back into formation. It was another 20 minutes of following the path they took in reverse, but had no incidents on the way. It was then they finally had the portal in their sights.

"You all did well out there. Take a good night rest. You all deserve it." Lukas couldn't only breathe a sigh of relief as they enter the portal back to Earth.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here is my new story after giving the idea some thought. Understand that this is not a true "Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri" story; for it only takes the concept of a portal to another world. The only difference is that there are multiple portals to the same fantasy world. I have an idea of the story being a multi-crossover that may include the Gate world, but I am not sure to go with it or not.  
**

 **The fantasy world is obviously the Vanadis world, but the modern world is actually the Mental Omega world. Mental Omega is a unofficial expansion to** **Command & Conquer Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge, which is found on the internet. If you want details about the units used in the story, check the site out. You will be surprised of how much work and details were put into the game.**

 **Since I was rather late in knowing about Gate, I had the feeling that the idea I put into the story was already thought in the past. To anyone who had such an idea before, I apologize for making use of the idea.**

 **As a final note, I made some progress in my stories, but I ended up getting a number of group projects. While they took some of my time, I still have time to write and update my stories. I am not a full-time writer and I only write when I am in the mood, so please be patient.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dimensional Omega – Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Allied Base - Valhalla, Oslo, Norway [2:30 AM]_

"We have movement! Scans indicate Allied vehicles!"

"It's the recon unit! Don't fire!"

The base personnel manning the defenses held their fire as the recon unit sent into the portal have returned. Based on the look of the unit, they were in some sort of engagement and it wasn't from fighting against supernatural creatures.

"Captain Connor, do you copy?"

"I copy. I need a medical team to the helipad in Zone 4 immediately. I have two wounded here that need proper attention."

"Understood. They will be there when you arrive."

The recon unit moved to Zone 4 of the base, which the Cavillers and Archon moved to the depot to park and unload. The Thor Gunship flew to the helipad nearby and landed gently.

The medical team with wheeled stretcher for the wounded waited as the personnel left the aircraft. There they saw Lukas carrying an unconscious silver-haired young girl in his arms and behind was a blond-haired girl wearing medieval armor.

"Captain, who are those two?"

"There is no time to discuss. This girl is named Ellenora and is seriously injured. She needs attention for her wounds." They medical team saw that the dressing wrapped around her belly and right thigh, which now have large blood spots.

"Yes sir. We will take her to the medical bay immediately. Lukas put her on the stretcher and the team moved quickly with her toward the military hospital.

"Don't worry Limalisha. She will be fine." He once again said in Russian to communicate with her.

'What is he? He speaks in a strange language, but also fluent in Zchtedian… And what are these strange buildings?' She looked around the base and saw the design of the buildings were unlike those from her country. She couldn't understand the language that the base personnel spoke. It seems only Lukas was the only one who could communicate with her and would no doubt speak for her.

'What are those towers which the top spins? Those gigantic stouts that are point to a… WHAT!' Due to the Thor gunship being enclosed with no openings, see couldn't see the portal until now.

Limalisha thoughts were broken when she saw the portal that appeared on this world and used by the Allies for the recon mission. As she looked at the portal and the buildings of the modern era, Lukas was approached by Adrian which he saluted.

"Colonel."

"Captain. Good to see you're alright. I hope you have good feed from your recon." He turned to Limalisha who now turned to towards him. "Who is she?"

"You're not going to believe this, but she is an inhabitant from the other world. I saved her along with two other survivors from a Soviet attack."

"Soviets?! You don't mean…!"

"I am afraid so. They must the same idea as High Command and launched their own recon unit there. They were massacring an army of knights before I arrived to wipe them out."

"I see… I need to review your findings before reporting to High Command. How did you get her to come?"

Lukas rubbed his necked as he replied. "One of the survivors I saved was her friend and was seriously injured. I promised that she would receive medical attention if comes with the recon unit, which I honored. By the way Colonel, her language is similar to Russian and may not be able to understand English."

Adrian nodded his head. "Very well, since I know how to speak Russian, I will take her to the guest complex. As for helping her friend, it was the right course of action. Not only you followed through the principles of the Allies, but we may also get accurate information of Dimension-2 from the inhabitants themselves."

"Thank you sir."

"Now get some rest, we going to have a long day reviewing the findings and interviewing those you rescued."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The two departs; Lukas went on a nearby jeep that arrived to take him back to the officer's complex while Adrian was speaking to Limalisha in Russian before calling in another jeep to escort them to the quest complex. She in turn was surprised that another person in the base could speak her language.

* * *

 _Allied Base - Valhalla, Oslo, Norway [2:45 PM]_

"You need to see me Adrian?"

"Yes Lukas. Come in."

It was after last night when the recon unit returned and have their well-deserved rest. After all it was quite an experience of being the first to explore a new world.

Lukas was doing is everyday duties when he received a call from Adrian for a one-on-one meeting. Since it is only the two of them, they informally greeted one another.

When Lukas entered the officer, he saw that multiple computer screens were on and sheets of paper were on his desk. "I guess the findings were beyond your expectation."

Adrian made a sigh. "Indeed. What you find not only prove there is a medieval civilization in Dimension-2, but the fact that the Soviets may have a head start over us.

"Do you think we know we're there as well?"

"You destroyed the entire Soviet recon unit before they escaped, so they current unaware of our presence. But it is a matter of time before they find the portal linked to Valhalla."

"So what is the plan? High Command should be notified by now."

"Yes, they already know. It was decided that a forward base be created at the other side of the portal. It is a risky proposition, but it would allow us to rapidly respond to situations in Dimension-2."

"Well a base would be beneficial, but the men may not be too enthusiastic about having a post in another world."

As the two continue to have their conversation, Adrian's desk phone began to ring. He picked it up to answer it. "This is Colonel Marcus speaking."

"Colonel, the survivor known as Ellenora regained consciousness."

"This is good. Tell her to stay put. I will come with Captain Connor to see if we could interview her. Also get someone to escort Limalisha to the hospital. She would no doubt be cooperative now that her friend is alright."

"Yes sir."

After hanging up, Adrian got up from his seat and put on his coat. The two officers soon left the office and made their way to the hospital. Escorted by the medical staff, they were lead to room which Ellenora resides.

As the staff left, Lukas and Adrian opened the door and saw a surprising sight. They saw Lim wearing what seems to be her clothing without her armor in tears hugging Ellen tightly, who retain the same outfit. Her wounds redressed though and her right arm has a patch; a sign she likely has a blood transfusion. When they saw the two officers, Lim let go with a blush but Lukas made small smile.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I did give my word that your friend would receive medical attention." He spoke in Russian.

Ellen looked at him with her red eyes. "Your right eye has an unnatural blue glow, just like she said… You're the one that Lim talked about. The one who defeated the ones decimated my army and saving my life by bringing me here." Despite being from a different world, Lukas was inwardly surprised that language in Dimension-2 was eerily similar to Russian.

No doubt that any conversion with them have to be in Russian. Teaching them how to speak English would be beneficial, but that would have to wait until the Allies have a better understanding of Dimension-2.

Lim blushed harder of her casual name being said out loud. Lukas nodded his head, "Yes, I am the one who brought you have and thus ensured your survival. As for the Soviets that attacked you, I left no survivors."

"My name is Eleonora Viltaria, but you can call me Ellen for your brave actions in rescuing me and Lim. But Soviets? Is that what those who attacked us called? The ones with those steel-beasts and men with those strange starves."

It then Adrian answered that question in Russian, so the conversion could continue. "Yes. By the way, those steel-beasts you call are what we called tanks and those starves are actually firearms."

Both Ellen and Lim were confused, but he understand that they know nothing of the world they are in now. "I guess I will have to describe what is going on."

Ellen nodded his head, "Yes please."

"Very well. Please note it is going to be rather long. Oh, we forget to introduce ourselves. I am Colonel Marcus and the one with me is Captain Connor."

Adrian then began to explain the situation of their world. The Third World War started almost a year ago between two world powers; the Allied Nations and The Soviet Union. The Allies consist of a number of powerful nations in a military alliance; the United States of America, the European Alliance; consisting the majority of countries in Europe and allied Asian countries that form the Pacific Front. The Soviets consist of Russia, a number of counties in South America that forms the Latin Confederation and also had the support of China.

As the two sides clashed with each other in a number of battlefields, a hidden faction joined the fray. With technology like no other and inhuman soldiers, Epsilon struck the weaken sides and destroy them in one sweep. The Allies; seeing them as threat to the free world, and the Soviets; seeing them as an obstacle of becoming the strongest world power, fought bravely against the new foe. Reports show that the faction consist of the PsiCorps; masters of mind control, the Scorpion Cell; terrors of Africa and their Headquarter's defense force; guardian of Epsilon's key bases in Antarctic. The leader of this sinister faction was a powerful psychic named Yuri, and he seek to control the whole Earth.

It was then months ago from today, is when the portals appeared. The one near Olso had a dragon came out and attack the city. After the incident, Valhalla was built to fight possible threats and now, the base of operations of the Interdimensional Recon Division. It took a good 30 minutes for Adrian to explain the important events that occurred on Earth, but it was done.

Ellen and Lim were speechless of what they heard. This world was fighting at a global scale and were using technology and power far beyond theirs to wage their wars. It was then Lim broke the silence.

"Is it true what you said? You were able to kill a dragon with your weapons? Their scales were too strong for our weapons to harm it."

Lukas answered her question "It is true. Our Harriers took it down when its HEAT missiles struck its head."

"Harriers? HEAT missiles?"

"It is not easy to describe without showing you what they look like."

"I see."

It was then Adrian decided to add a new topic. "Captain Connor here was a survivor of the attack on Oslo."

This perked Ellen's attention and turned to Lukas. "You were there during the dragon attack?"

"Yes. I was given off-time, but I risked my life to get as many civilians out of its rampage. The attack also costed me my right eye and left forearm."

"What do you mean? You're eye and arm are still in…" She was silenced when he moved closer to her and moved his left sleeve up.

She and Lim were in complete shock to his left forearm prosthesis, which was human-like but was not flesh and blood. They looked into his right eye and saw it was not natural as they see the small mechanical movement within after taking a closer look.

"What the… I thought you were wearing a glove on your left hand… How is this possible?" Ellen couldn't speak properly due to the shock. 'Those with lose limbs were force to live out harsh lives. But these people could replace them!'

"Our medical technology is very advanced. While my replacements is top-of-the-line, there are other models for the public. We are also able to treat and cure all kinds of illnesses; even those life-threatening."

'Able to treat and cure life-threatening illnesses?' Ellen kept this in mind as she listened to Lukas.

Lukas coughed a bit as he wanted to start the interview, but doesn't want the two to have the wrong idea.

"As you should already know, we Allies don't leave wounded on the battlefield regardless if the enemy or not. Be aware that you two are not prisoners of war, but unfortunates of a Soviet attack and given asylum with the Allies. Even if we have to take you two prisoner, we will treat both of you fairly and with dignity."

"Oh, you treat your prisoners fairly?"

"Yes Ellen. We follow the rules of the Geneva Convention. It define the rights of wartime prisoners, wounded and civilians in warzones. To mistreat, torture or kill prisoners is a war crime and the punishment would be either death or imprisonment for life." Adrian interrupted the conversion between the Ellen and Connor.

Two inhabitant of the other world were shocked that this world made laws to protect prisoners of war. Their kingdoms allowed the abuse and killing of their prisoners, but in this world, such acts are not tolerated and those who violate the law would be put to death or locked away for the rest of their lives.

"I never expected to hear laws that protected prisoners, even if they belong to the enemy." Lim said in surprise.

"Prisoners are human beings and don't deserve to be treated as trash. Sadly not all follow the Geneva Convention, like the Soviets… But the Allied Nations fight to defend the peace and the rights of others. I honor that commitment and will fight to my last breath to see that duty fulfilled. I wish to survive the entire war so I could the peace that long fought to bring to fruition."

Lim was startled of Lukas proclamation, but Ellen taken by his words. She saw was a young man with a committed heart and following a noble ideal; fighting to bring peace. The fact he said those words with honesty and determination… 'Such men are a rare sight…'

He made a small cough and turned to Adrian. "I think it is the best time to do the interview since everyone is here."

"Indeed." He then looked at Ellen and Lim "Okay, I think we described each other long enough. I think it is time for you two to answer ours."

Another 30 minutes have passed as Lukas and Adrian heard what they need from the two. They came from rivaling kingdoms; Ellen and Lim were from one called Zchted and who they were fighting before the Soviets was from Brune. In Zchted, there are 7 female warriors known as Vanadises, who serve as generals and governors; which Ellen is part of. To the officer's surprise, magic exist in Dimension-2 for the Vanadises uses magical weapons called Viralts, which could manipulate certain elements. Ellen's say that her Viralt was named Arifar and its element is wind. What was more surprising is the fact that these weapons chose their wielders and pick a new one if the previous is killed or deemed unworthy.

As for Brune, it was a typical medieval kingdom in Earth's standards based what the two said. It has a strong military, but is plagued with infighting among nobles and its mistreatment of archers. Ellen was pleased that the Allies value merit and skills of all kinds than bloodlines. She was concerned however that the warfare in this world was completely different from his world. The use of swords and bows were deemed obsolete over a hundred years ago on Earth, only to be replaced by mechanized warfare and firearms. It was hard for her to believe that they were not metal creatures, but were manmade weapons capable of destruction. It bothered her that they even have weapons capable of leveling entire cities in one blow.

She soon found that swordsmanship and archery are still prized skills despite no longer being use in warfare and there are competitions around Earth for such skills. It made her happy however that such skills were not lost in such a modern and technological world. She feared that they may become lost arts.

They also described a major battle they were part of. It seems that the field that Lukas and his recon team were in was known as Dinant. The armies of both Kingdoms clashed here, but the army of Zchted won despite lower numbers due to a sneak attack. There was however a survivor that named Tigrevurmud Vorn. Ellen intended to take him prisoner, but before they left the battlefield, she saw the Soviets approach.

Seeing them as a threat and without knowledge of their weapons, order her army to charge at them. Using Arifar, she used it ability to disable one of the tanks, which provoked the Soviets to open fire. They cut down quickly as gunfire and tank shots erupted from the Soviet recon unit. Luka's men didn't find a body that matches his description, so he believed there is the possibility that he escaped. However, there is the equal possiblility that he was killed during his escape due to stray weapons fire.

Ellen ended up taken 3 shots to the right thigh before a shockwave knocked her of her horse; the shockwave likely being a tank shot and resulted a piece of shrapnel hitting her and causing the cut on her belly. Lim ordered the men to retreat quickly. She ordered one group of retreating knights picked Arifar up when Ellen was hit while she with another group rushed to pick rescue her.

However group with her were cut down and she was alone holding Ellen, who was bleeding badly. She felt it was end until Lukas in the Thor Gunship came in and attack the Soviets, resulting their destruction. It then he provided relief and brought them back here. Adrian was surprised that Lim offered to be Lukas's prisoner. Lukas however refuted that, saying he said before he was providing asylum for them.

"Well that a lot of information to take in. I will to report these findings to High Command. Thank you all for your time. Captain Connor, you are free to go." Adrian saluted him and left the room. Lukas followed suit but he turned to the two before leaving.

"If you have any questions, contact one of the personnel in the hospital. They will get in contact with me and I will provide any assistance if possible."

He then left and Ellen and Lim were the only ones left in the room. They soon ended up having their own talk on their view of the so-called Allied Nations. Despite having power beyond their imagining, the Allies were rather humanistic and have a clear sense of morality. They were sure these strangers could be trusted; seeing that they saved them from certain death from the Soviets.

"Lady Eleonora, these strangers may be friendly and treated us well, but should we trust them?"

"They could have left us to die against to Soviets or capture us for a worse fate. Yet they destroyed them and tended our wounds. That is enough proof that they could be trusted Lim."

"Very well."

The pair looked through the window and scanned the many buildings that was in Valhalla and shared their thoughts of the architecture. It was then that Ellen got an idea, which she plans to share with Lim after she regain her strength.

* * *

"So what do you think of the idea?"

"I will allow it. Just give basic details during the tour and don't reveal any important mechanics regarding our armaments."

"Very well. Thanks for your permission Adrian."

"You're welcome Lukas."

He left Adrian's office yet again after asking him for permission to give a tour. An hour after the interview, he received a call from the hospital that the two wanted a tour of the Valhalla base. Adrian just give the go ahead of letting them around and see what parts of the base they yet to see.

After requisitioning an open top jeep at the depot, he drove to the hospital after contacting the staff there the tour is a go. They told him at Ellen could walk without problems as long the right leg isn't pushed too far. When he arrived, he saw that Ellen and Lim were waiting outside and were startled when he came in a jeep. As expected, they all spoke in Russian.

"Uh Captain Connor? What is that?" Ellen points at the jeep, since she never seen one before.

"This is a jeep. I will be riding with me as I give the tour of the base. Oh yeah. Since you all don't seem to mind be informal, you just call me by first name; Lukas."

"Well, I am intrigue of what you have here Lukas. I assume that is what you use in place of a horse Lukas."

"We used still use horses in battles today, but in specific circumstances Ellen. Most of battles are waged using mechanized units. Jeeps like these are mostly used for scouting operations."

"How are we supposed to ride it?"

"It is like before on the gunship Lim. Grab a seat and buckle up. I will help you again if you're not sure just like last time."

"Gunshp?"

"I will explain that later Ellen."

Lukas led them to the suits in the jeep and helped buckled Ellen in since she had experience of doing so. Lim was able to do it herself due to the experience from last night. Back on the driver seat as he checked that everything is in order.

The two were surprised that a piece of machinery could provide transportation on the ground. As they were alone with him, it was also the good time to ask Lukas about himself, since it is natural to get to know the one who saved their lives.

"Lukas, tell me about yourself. You and Adrian didn't say anything about your lives."

"Well Ellen, there is a lot about myself, but it would take hours to explain even a part of my life."

"What about you start first with your home country?"

"That can be easily done Lim. I am from Britain and by the way, Adrian is also from there."

"Britain?"

"I knew you wouldn't know about our world, so I took the liberty of bring this." Lukas then grabbed a large book and handle it to the two. They were surprised when they saw the title.

"Atlas of the World?"

"Yes, it contains a map of the whole world and give details about the geography and culture of most of the countries, including Britain."

"A map of the whole world!?"

"Indeed. When the tour is done, you two could take a look." Lukas then turned the key and the engine turned to life. Lim and Ellen was started as the jeep began to move as he began the first stage of the tour.

They first lead to the portal, which Ellen were shocked to see.

"What is this?! Is this how…?"

"Yes Lady Ellenora. This is the portal that was talked about before. Adrian told me a bit about it when he taking me to my quarters when you were still unconscious."

It was then Lukas pointed to the Grand Cannons, which also surprised both Ellen. Lim wasn't affect much since she saw it last night.

"These are called Grand Cannons. They are capable of firing powerful shots at extreme ranges; capable of stopping enemy battalions in their tracks before they could get in range. We have them in case another dragon ending up coming here again."

He then drove to the depot which had military vehicles of all kinds there and stopped. Lim was not too awed since she seen them already. Ellen saw that the design of the vehicles was different from the Soviets that attacked before.

"These are the vehicles that was used during the recon operation. To the left are called Archons, our armored personnel carriers." He pointed to that direction and in the perspective of Ellen, a metal beast with wheels.

"Our soldiers enter them so they could enter a battle without the risk of getting shot at. Archons are armed with a standard missile launcher, but can be customized with a large array of armaments."

Ellen were speechless of something that could transport soldiers safely and capable of fighting with different weapon system. She was surprised that Lim wasn't in awe, but recall that she was unconscious while Lim was not. No doubt she have seen Allies in action and saw what they are able to do. Lukas was now pointing to the right; a large metal beast with a snout in Ellen's eyes.

"Those are Cavaliers, our primary battle tanks. Unlike the Soviets, they are have a less armor and a weaker cannon, but have a higher top speed and better maneuverability. We tend to take advantage of the fact Soviet tanks tend to be slower and less manoeuvrability; by circling them and hit them from the rear which has less armor."

"So they have a weakness…" When the two first saw the Soviet tanks, they thought they were unstoppable due the number the deaths they caused. But how Lukas clearly state the weakness of those tank…

It was then Lim asked, "Lukas, did you ever fought the Soviets before."

He nodded his head. "Indeed. I was in many conflicts against them from the time the Third World War started. I was previously a squad leader during those conflicts; leading my men against key targets. It was only when I was made captain I have now control over whole divisions. Since I fought the Soviets for so long, I have a habit of anticipating what their commanders would do based on their troop movement. Most of the time, my assumptions are accurate"

"These what you call tanks and carriers, are these the best weapons you have in your disposal? Is it the same with the Soviets?"

"Oh no Ellen. We have more powerful and advanced weapons, but are only deployed if the situation in a battle warrants it. It is the same with the Soviets. Despite our hatred with each other, we don't use our weapons of mass destruction unless we are forced to."

After answering their questions and the awe they have on their faces, he then took them to the pride and joy of the European Alliance military. It was the Thor Gunship he took command on and was positioned neared a wing of Harriers.

"Incredible…" Ellen was amazed at the sight of harriers, which the design was like a hawk diving onto its prey. She was more amazed of the Thor, which was much bigger than the tanks before and had something like a tail behind it.

"Believe it or not Lady Ellenora, the contraption over there actually flies and unleashes bolts of lightning! It is what Lukas call a gunship!"

"What! Is this true Lukas?!"

He only made a small laugh as he saw her astonished expression. "Indeed. This is called the Thor Gunship and is the most advanced command aircraft in the Allied arsenal. Its heavy armor and powerful propulsion system allows it to enter quickly into the thickest of battles from the air. While I can't tell you two on its properties due to it being classified information, I can assure you that the fact that it could fire lightning bolts is genuine."

Ellen could only look at the aircraft with awe as Lukas began to now describe the Harrier. "Those Soviets who attacked us were fearful of it when you arrived. I could hear them shouting about their weapons being ineffective against it."

"That is true, but what bothered me Lim."

"Why is that?"

"Soviets practice conscription and while it grants them a vast amount of manpower, those conscripts were only given a brief training period before going into battle and doesn't have proper standards for what is expected when people are conscripted. I fought against them before and saw different aspects, but yesterday was not what I expected."

She looked confused of what he said. "What do you mean? Do you want enemies to fear you?"

"That is not what I meant. Despite their performance in the battlefield to be questionable, some conscripts survive and become hardened veterans. I expected to see those if I met any Soviets in my expedition. How those in Dinant acted up upon my arrival, it felt to me they just finished their training and this was their first mission. Also, most soldiers that the Soviets sent to the battlefields don't speak like that. I have a strange feeling they were sent with the intent to be hung out to dry."

Lim and Ellen were listening intensely of Luka's thoughts.

"On another topic, those Soviets were not expected to the Allies back in Dinant based on their reaction. Since they were all wiped out, the Soviets are possibly unaware of our presence there and we could operate with any complications. Though I am concerned they may be suspicious if they don't hear anything from the recon team they sent and sent in more teams."

It was then Ellen spoke in a sad and bitter tone, "You're saying those who attacked my army were just mere recruits… Yet they decimated my…"

Lukas realized that he may have touch on a sore topic and quickly tried to rectify,

"Don't feel blame yourself Ellen. The weapons of our world are very powerful and advanced compared to yours. Those who are forced to something they never seen before tend to make the wrong decision in engagements. I don't hold it against you since your never seen a tank or gun in your life. "There were times I was in a similar situation and I was lucky to fight again another day. You should too. Even a defeat could teach us valuable lessons so we could apply in future battles."

He saw that she was feeling a bit better, but it seems that the Soviet attack against her army would haunt her for a long time. He then continued on the tour, hoping that she would fix her attention elsewhere and put her defeat aside.

* * *

 _Unknown Region, Dimension-2 [Believed to be 3:30 PM]_

"Alright, the location seems suitable. We will set up an outpost here."

"Yes Lieutenant."

In a small field, stands a cautious-looking man wearing a trench coat and an officer hat surveying his surroundings. Around him was many soldiers going work and several parked vehicles. The troops were order to set up defenses; digging up trenches and setting up basic barriers. He also ordered a squad to scout ahead for anything, like a clue about the previous recon team.

'What was that General thinking, sending those recruits here instead of real soldiers. I know he was annoyed of their overdramatic way of talking when they arrived at the base, but never thought he would send them straight into the unknown. I bet they were aspiring to be actors or something. I wish command would improve the criteria for conscription'

When the team failed to return at the specified time, Soviet command was anxious for any information about what lay beyond the portal. He was sent in with a new team to record any findings and possibly what happened to the previous team.

To ensure a higher probability of success, the team consist of experienced soldiers. Besides having better quality conscripts and vehicle crews, they were also accompanied by a few squads of tesla troopers and pyros.

Among them were men wearing rubber suits with metal armor and other wearing heavy fireproof suits with fuel tanks on their backs. The power of electricity and fire would deter any signs of life that would threaten them.

The Lieutenant entered a thinking pose as he reflects on his task. 'Okay Maxim, you have been through direr situations back in the war. What could this world possibly throw at you?'

It was then the squad he has sent before have returned, but where breathing hard as they struggled to stay up. The Lieutenant; named Maxim, approached the tired squad.

"Lieutenant… we ran back as fast… as we can…"

"What is going on? What did you find?"

"We think… we found… what is left of the previous recon team…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was able to bring forth an update for this story. I plan to upload a new chapter for one of my stories, but the time isn't fix since I don't write full-time and only write if I am in a good mood. The next chapter would involve showing the rest of the tour and possibly a return trip to the Vanadis world. Since** **Zchted was said to be based on medieval Russia, I chose to make its language similar to the Russian language.**

 **I have yet to decide if the rest of the kingdoms in the Vanadis world would have a different language and will require a different translator. I also thought of pairings, but I see that the age differences and the different views from both worlds would be both difficult and unrealistic in modern standards. I have yet to decide to follow through with it. If you have thoughts of how everyone's reaction in the Vanadis world on the modern world, leave a review.  
**

 **If you read the first chapter, I saw that I may have gone overboard with how I worded some of my sentences. I will try not to make such over-the-top statements again. I hope you like the story and idea so far since I felt this story may not be my best work.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dimensional Omega – Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Allied Base - Valhalla, Oslo, Norway [11:00 AM]_

'Ugh, that tour was more exhausting than I thought… Then again, I never thought I see such an expression on both their faces after my display.'

Lukas was doing his overall duties in overseeing the new soldiers and armaments that arrived at Valhalla. He was more tired than usual due to the tour from yesterday. Ellen and Lim kept bombarding him with questions, from the buildings they passed by to details of the very weapons they use.

The last place for the tour was the firing range, which he was given permission to show the two how their firearms works. From handguns to combat rifles, Lukas fired at the targets from various ranges while Ellen and Lim watched in awe of the range of the firearms. They never saw a weapons before that hits a target in a blink of an eye and at the impressive range compared to a bow and arrow.

The most impressive sight for Ellen and Lim during their time at the firing range was when Lukas brought out an Arctic Warfare sniper rifle. Being an experienced marksman before becoming a field commander, he was able to hit his targets from a distance of about 900 meters.

It was also after such a display that Ellen kept asking questions to Lukas regarding sniper rifles and its capabilities at long range. He could remember the expression she made he said that some sniper rifles have the capable of going beyond 1,000 meters and even designed to pierce obstacles such as stone walls and metal barriers. After the display, Lukas brought them to the guest complex since Ellen was deemed recovered from her injuries.

'I hope Ellen isn't too disappointed when I refused to allow her to use one of our firearms. I could ask Adrian if the two could be given lessons in gun safety and usage, but that is a far-fetched idea seeing where the two came from. Surprisingly, these girls are handling their situation well."

As Lukas was thinking of how Ellen and Lim were surprisingly adapting to his world quite well despite their ways are alien to them, he was approached by a fellow Allied officer and they saluted each other.

"Captain Connor, Lieutenant Donner here. Colonel Marcus requested your presence."

"What about my duties here Lieutenant?"

"I will take from here. You are to go to the command center ASAP. You will meet the colonel in the briefing room."

"Understood. I will be on my way."

Lukas then made his way to Adrian's office as Donner took his place in overseeing the new detachment to the base. After the short drive to the command center and made his way to the briefing room, he was surprised to Ellen and Lim along with Adrian.

* * *

"You arrived right on time Captain."

"Colonel, what are they doing here? This room is meant for authorized Allied personnel."

"I personally brought them. I asked them for further details about their world as High Command given me the green light for further deployment in Dimension-2 last night."

Lukas's eyes widen as he heard Adrian's words. "So it is time…"

"Yes. Captain Connor, we going back to Dimension-2 and set up a base near the portal."

Lukas took a deep breath as he took in what he heard. To setup a base in another world where both dangerous creatures and unknown kingdoms reside is a bold move. But with the Soviets somewhere in that world, they didn't have much of a choice.

"Do Ellen and Lim know about this earlier?" He looked as the two as he spoke.

"Yes. I brought them here to explain everything before I requested your presence. They were clearly against such a move, but reminded of the threat of the Soviets. If they are in Dimension-2, then their people are not safe. They are willing to give us the lay of the land as long we don't endanger their people and take advantage of them due to our technology."

"I can understand the reason for building a base, but how will their kingdom, Zchted, handle our presence? We are clearly different to them…"

"We will deal with it later Captain. For now, I need you to listen to me as there is a law in Zchted that you need to hear. It would best to obey it to maintain the kingdom's trust."

Ellen and Lim listened to the two officers, seeing that Lukas is concerned of the move despite the two not understanding English. Lim then whispered her thoughts to Ellen's ear, in their kingdom's language.

"I know they treated us well, but I have concerns of them deploying troops near Zchted. Are you should be allowing them to build a base is a wise idea? I know they told us about these so-called Soviets, but I think we are putting too much trust in these strangers?"

She whispered back, "I share your concerns, but if these Soviets that the Allies called are in our world, then Zchted is in greater danger than we imagined. The Allies may be our only chance if the Soviets attack our borders. I can tell these Allies are not a threat unless we provoked them, so I need you to trust me Lim."

"Very well, Lady Ellenora."

They then saw Lukas shaking his head lightly after hearing what Adrian wanted to say to him. He then turned to Ellen as he spoke in Russian to communicate.

"Your kingdom's law regarding the killing of young or black-scaled dragons… It going to be difficult to explain this to my men, especially if we ended up getting attacked by one."

She made a nod as she replied, "I understand, but the dragons don't approach populated areas since they don't like the smell of humans, so the odds of getting attacked by one is slim. Regarding the one that attacked your city, I believe that it panicked when I ended up in your world all a sudden and ended causing a rampage."

It was then that Lim spoke after Ellen's explanation, "Do you mind to tell us where your base is going to be?"

Adrian spoke, "We are planning to create a base around the portal in the area where we first deployed. We are going to start with building an outpost and continuing on from there. High Command decides the new base Bifröst and would become like Valhalla in the future.

"Bifröst? The rainbow bridge? Just like in the Norse myths?"

"Yes Captain. The base will be essential the bridge from Dimension-2 to Earth and we are the first and last line of defense against dangers that lie there. Will it be Soviets or any supernatural enemies…"

Connor had a thoughtful look on his face he recalled the time when heard of the construction of Valhalla, which occurred days after the dragon attack on Oslo.

"Colonel, Valhalla was build in 3 months because we received extensive funding from the Allied Nations to out of fear of addition attacks since Oslo. I assume Bifröst is the same?"

"That is correct Captain. High Command may be concerned with the Soviets, but they don't to cause unwanted conflicts with Dimension-2's locals if we construct a base and be viewed as a threat. For this, an MCV will not be authorized for this mission."

Ellen then interrupted the two, "Sorry to interrupt, but when do you plan to get this base build?" The colonel turned to her and replied with a small smile.

"I have arranged for the company you commanded before to be to be deployed alongside with engineers in an hour. Captain Connor, I am putting you in command of the operation. When you are back in Dimension-2, began construction and set up a parameter immediately."

"Yes sir."

Lukas then gave a salute in accepting the mission and gesture Ellen and Lim to follow him.

Soon, the mission to give the Allies a foothold on Dimension-2 was about to commence.

* * *

"Unbelievable…"

"If you think just being inside is unbelievable, then what tell you see this in battle."

The three were in the same Thor Gunship that Lukas commanded from yesterday as it was prepping for liftoff. Ellen was scanning the interior of the aircraft and took notice of the advanced technology inside. Lim were just getting comfortable instead of looking around due to her previous experience with the aircraft and Lukas was sitting down on his command chair in front of the tactical map.

"Lim, you say this contraction can fly and you rode in it before. What was it like?"

"I was not as bad as I thought. It was quite stable inside here when it is in the air."

"Buckle up Ellen. We are about to take off in a few minutes and it is dangerous for you to remain standing up while it occurs."

She nodded and buckle up on a seat next to Lim as Lukas was making sure that the tactical map is up to order. After seeing that its good to go, he spoke to the two.

"So, what do you think of the atlas I gave you two?"

Ellen spoke with a smile, "I am fascinated of what I read. To think the information of hundreds of countries to all recorded in that single book…"

Lukas smiled in turn, "Well then, I guess you would be interested in reading our history books?"

"Indeed. I would love to learn more about this world and your people."

"How far does your world's history go?"

"Well Lim, our history goes back thousands of years, back to the era of ancient civilizations. Our history books have details of the rise and fall of kingdoms and empires, the lives of leaders and how we made who we are today."

Ellen then made a pleased smile, "I'll be looking forward to looking your history books. I wish to…"

It was then the intercom of the entire aircraft flared up and interrupted her sentence. "Commander, all systems are green. We are about to take lift-off."

"Understood. Everyone, make sure you are secured." Lukas spoke through his earpiece to communicate to the rest of the crew. Soon, everyone felt a jolt and the pressure as the Thor Gunship began to take to the sky.

Ellen was startled of the movement and soon realize that the aircraft lives up to its name. Lim, while flew in the gunship before, has yet to fully adapt to the feeling. They both saw the tactical map in front of Lukas light up and displayed an accurate layout of the terrain and units below the aircraft.

They watched as Lukas began to communicate with the mechanized company, which consisted of the MCV and the same 6 Archons and Cavaliers.

It was twice the size of the recon team that he commanded before. Ellen and Lim watched in awe of Lukas commutating with the company despite being so high in the sky, away from the groups on the ground.

"All group leaders, report in"

"Explorer-1 ready."

"Explorer-2 ready."

"Crane reporting in. We have all the pre-fabricated modules ready for base construction."

Lukas was pleased that the groups in the company is ready to go and decided to give the go ahead of the mission. "All right! All units, began the operation."

The Thor Gunship moved towards the portal with the whole company moving behind the aircraft. Moments later, the entire company vanished into the portal and soon reappeared in Dimension-2. Ellen and Lim saw nothing but a flash of light and when they regained their sight, they found themselves back in their world again.

* * *

 _Unknown Region - Dimension-2 [12:00 PM]_

"All groups, go to these points and form a perimeter. I want makeshift barriers and emplacements when the coast is clear. Crane, prepare to set up the base."

"Yes Commander. Securing perimeter."

"Roger that. Preparing for deployment."

Ellen and Lim looked on as Lukas began to speak out his orders to the whole company after they arrived. After the Thor Gunship stabilized and made a landing, they were allowed to leave their seats and join Lukas at the tactical map. They saw the accurate detail of the terrain outside the craft and watched him touch the screen, creating points which a group would go to as ordered.

"I recognize this place… This region is in my territory!" Ellen spoke in surprise as she looked at the tactical map and watched as the groups reach their designated points. Archons unload its infantry, which scanned for hostiles with their weapons in hand.

"Don't worry Ellen. My men will not do anything to harm your people. You have my word."

Lukas said to the Vanadis as engineers from Crane group began to deploy their MCV. The two girls were in utter surprise when the large vehicle soon spread out it components and became an vast building. All the powers in the Third World War make use of the most advanced construction technologies, which could build structures with minimal time and effort.

"What you two see is the heart of all our bases. The Construction Yard…"

The engineers from the building soon left to set-up shelters, portable generators and storage buildings, much to Ellen's and Lim's surprise of their use of prefabricated structures and how fast they are setting them up. As of know Bifröst would be an outpost until High Command provide clearance to develop the base further and make use of more advanced structures.

"I hope your base doesn't attract trouble…" Ellen said as Lukas recall what she and Lim told him last night about their kingdom Zchted.

Leitmeritz was Ellen's territory and he knew that she would be concerned of an unknown base positioned so close to her borders. The Contruction Yard no doubt stick out like a sore thumb in an empty grassland.

"Will this base be…" Lim was about to speak, but Lukas interrupted for he knew what she was going to say.

"No. The Colonel wished to cause any panic with your people by bring out our full arsenal. If the Soviets bring in more of their troops, then we will act accordingly. For now, we will stick to our basic armaments. The buildings you see now are actually meant for temporary bases. I have to stick with them until I receive clearance to develop Bifröst to be like Valhalla.

Lim nodded in response as she watches on the tactical map of the engineers finished setting up the majority of the prefabricated structures. While she is still cautious of the Allies, she saw that they were the only ones who could match the Soviets.

In a matter of hours, the building block of whole base was complete, much to the surprise of Lim and Ellen of the speed of the engineers. With would taken a whole day to set-up, the Allies did in a few hours."

'While the placement of pavement and proper structures would have to wait, it was nevertheless better than nothing.' Lukas thought as then looked at the base's defenses.

Surrounding the base was an array of make-shift pillboxes among sets of barbed wire. It is enough to hold back a raid, but not against a dedicated assault.

"Good job. Bifröst is now operational, but I want to be sure we are in the clear. Explorer-1. Take a portion of your group and recon the plains known as Dinant to the northwest. I have uploaded the path taken from the previous reconnaissance. If you see anything unusual, don't engage until I give the word."

"Understood Commander"

Soon, 2 Archons from Explorer-1 have left the base and made their way to the field, using the data from the last mission to plan their path.

As he watches the recon team leave, Lukas was then interrupted by Ellen.

"Why do want to check on Dinant?"

"Knowing the Soviets, they want to know what happened to their recon team from my last trip. If the wreckages are still there…"

Lim soon realized what he was getting to as she spoke her thoughts. "They are coming here to investigate…"

Lukas nodded to her words. "Yes... And likely in force."

* * *

It was 20 minutes since the 2 Archons have left for Dinant. The men were expecting to return back to the war-torn battlefield they witnessed last night, but there was a change of plans.

As they approach the edge of the forest, which the path leads to the plains like before, they heard gunshots. Like someone in the forest was attempting to shoot something.

Making the right assumption that it was the Soviets, the leader of the group, a sergeant, quickly organized his men into firing positions behind the Archons for protection while the IFVs pointed their weapons towards the forest.

However, the gunshots stopped after the group got into position. The men were unsure if they should hold their position or enter the forest as planned.

"What are you orders?" One of the G.I.s asked the group leader.

"Hold your position until I say so." As giving his reply, the sergeant kept a close eye at the edge of the forest along with his men.

It was moments later they saw a figure in the forest, but the trees and shadows made it difficult for the soldiers to get a proper view. Then, they saw the figure then fell face first out of their view.

"You two, check it out." The group leader then ordered two of the G.I.s beside him to identify the figure.

The two G.I.s then entered the forest with their weapons pointed and their guard up. The rest of the group were also prepared in case something goes wrong.

A few minutes after the pair entered, they returned in one piece, but they were not alone. The sergeant was surprised to see a someone in their teens over one of the soldier's shoulders. He had red hair and wore a set of torn medieval clothing and he was covered with dirt and variety of dried wounds. Yet, there were fresh bandages on his upper right arm which covered with fresh blood.

"Who is this? What happen to him?" The sergeant questioned the soldiers.

"Sir, he was the one who saw moments ago. When we found him, he already had two gunshot wounds on his right arm. There is also a small piece of shrapnel in his left leg, which lodged deep and looks like its infected. We'll patch him up as best we can, but he need proper medieval attention."

The sergeant took a closer look at the teenager's face; seeing signs of exhaustion and pain. He believed that he was a survivor of Dinant when the Soviets attacked and based on the wounds on his arm, they were likely a new detachment at the plains.

"He must have fainted out of shock when he saw us." One of the G.I.s noted.

Seeing that they do not have intelligence on the full strength of the Soviets in Dinant and the teenager would need proper treatment, the sergeant ordered everyone to return back to Bifröst in haste.

Soon, every soldier was back in the Archons and soon made their way back. However, their departure was not unnoticed.

For hidden from view of the Allied group were a pair of Soviet coscripts, who watched their departure through the lens of their face-coving respirators. Seeing it was safe to move out, they made dash back to their own group.

A clash is now inevitable…

"Commander. The recon group is returning back to base."

"That is earlier than I expected… Patch me in to the group's leader."

"Yes sir."

Lukas was waiting by his tactical map when he received word that the group he sent out was returning ahead of schedule. Soon, he managed to get connected to the sergeant.

"Reporting in commander."

"You came back quickly then I expected. Anything regarding Dinant."

"I am afraid we didn't reach our objective." Lukas made a frown when he heard that the group haven't even accomplish their mission.

"Any reason why?"

"Commander, we picked a wounded teenager at the edge of forest that leads to Dinant. He is wounded and needs medical attention." Lukas's eyes widen as it now caught his attention. They group picked up a civilian.

"How bad are his wounds?"

"He is currently unconscious and from closer inspection, he has a number of cuts and bruises all over his body. He also was a shrapnel wound to his left leg and is infected. The medic believes he was like this for a day or two…"

"Another survivor at Dinant?"

"I believe so. Commander…" The sergeant then made a follow-up of his report.

"Yes."

"We heard gunshots near our objective. When we found him, he had sustained two gunshot wounds to his right arm. We stopped the bleeding, but he is still in bad shape."

"There are Soviets in Dinant?" Lukas narrowed his eyes as the situation became apparent. The Soviets reacted quickly than he hoped to the lost of their recon team.

"That is my best assumption. In any case, I need additional medics to treat the civilian."

"Understood. I will have them ready by the time you arrive."

After breaking communication with the sergeant, Lukas then orders a number of medics to be ready to treat the civilian that was arriving along with getting a room for him to rest.

He then left the Thor Gunship and made his way to the entrance of the base. He then Ellen and Lim approach; the two noticed the mobilizing of a group of medics.

"What is going on?" Ellen asked in interest of the situation.

"The group is returning with an injured they found near the forest leading to Dinant. We believe it is another survivor."

Ellen and Lim soon accompanied him when the recon group finally reached the entrance of Bifröst.

The sergeant came out and saw the medics ready with a stretcher; eager to help the wounded he reported. Beside them was Lukas, Ellen and Lim.

"Commander." The sergeant saluted his commander, who saluted in return.

"How is he doing?" Lukas watches as a G.I. walked out of an Archon with a red-haired teenager in his arms. Like the sergeant said, he saw that the teenager was in the need for proper medical attention.

As the medics rush in to put him on the stretcher, Lukas turned to the girls for their input on the matter. He saw that Ellen had a shocked expression on her face.

"Lady Ellenora… Is that really…?" Lim whispered into her ear as she shared the same expression.

"Yes. There is no doubt about it…"

"Ellen? You know that is person?" Lukas questioned her as they watched the medics quickly move the teenager to the medical station.

"Indeed. Remember when I told you that I was about to take a prisoner at Dinant before I was attacked?" It took a few moments to recall what Ellen said, but Lukas realize what she was referring to.

"So that was…"

"Tigrevurmud Vorn."

He made a nod as the teenager that was Tigrevurmud was no longer in their view. "Once I receive news that he is stabilized, you and Lim are free to visit him. He is now under my care, so don't try anything on him."

"Thank you." After responding, Ellen and Lim left the scene. As much she wanted to see the red-haired Tigrevurmud Vorn, she knows that she is no longer in position that she had back in Dinant. She was under the eyes of Lukas and his detachment of one of the most powerful armies that she ever laid her eyes on. To provoke him is the last thing she wanted to do now.

As for Lukas, he was now giving orders to all patrols around the perimeter of the base.

"Keep your eyes open! We have confirmed that Soviets are in Dimension-2!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _Dinant, Dimension-2 [12:45 PM]_

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes Lieutenant, a pair of conscripts have spotted an Allied detachment. We investigated the location they were last spotted and confirmed there are fresh tracks that they were indeed there."

Maxim was listening to a recent report from his recon team in Dinant. Some time ago, they told him that the previous recon team were found wiped. The strange thing was that they were wiped out by modern weaponry.

The report Maxim received proves his suspicion was correct. The Allies were here in this strange world.

"Sergeant! Follow the tracks and see where they lead. If you find an Allied outpost, do not engage. Just return back as quickly as you can."

"Understood. We will depart soon."

After being disconnected, Maxim soon recalibrated the radio's channel to a new frequency.

"Now I need to make contact with the General and tell him the news. I hope that the Allies just recently arrived here. The it would us that will have the advantage."

He muttered as he saw his mission got much more complicated than he wanted it to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **It been a while since I updated this story, but finally managed to finishing writing this chapter.  
**

 **I will not lie. I am not as enthusiastic of writing this story like use to when I first begun it many months ago. Seeing how it was difficult to shift my time between multiple stories, I had thoughts that I should put this story on hold until then. For now, I kept this story in mind until I make my decision.  
**

 **In any case, I have another semester at college, so my updates will take more time due to my studies.**


End file.
